Nice Present
by KagaFutaxLia
Summary: Keributan terjadi di tim amefuto DDB, sehari sebelum ultah Sena! Hal ini membuat kapten DDB yang baru menjadi cemas. My first fic! Skalian hadiah buat Sena-kun! Yap! Atashi apdet Rnr to Cnc, minna-sama !
1. Chapter 1—Beginning

Hallo, minna-san! ^_^/ Kenalkan, nama saya Ame Mitarashi :D Dan biasa dipanggil Ame-chan. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, fic inilah yang pertama saya publish^^ Semoga, awal permulaan saya buat fic, dapet respon bagus :) *amieeen*

Oiya! Selain fic pertama, fic ini juga sebagai kado untuk Sena Kobayakawa ^_^ Happy birthday Sena-kun! \(^o^)/

Ok! Let's start!

.

.

.

" Nice Present "

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 baik anime ataupun manga-nya, adalah milik Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yusuke Murata-san. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya saja kok^^

**Peringatan:**

Type dan misstype pasti ada (walau udah diperiksa beberapa kalipun juga), Out of Character, abal, pendeskripsian gak pas dan gak jelas, rada gak nyambung sama tujuan cerita, bahasa gaul nyelip-nyelip dikit. Oh iya! Karena saya nggak baca lengkap manganya, jadi alur cerita fic ini rada keluar dari aslinya ^.^'a Jadinya fic ini Semi-AU deh^^, atau semi-Canon? o.O #bingungndiri. Ntar juga ada pair kesukaan saya yang nyelip. Dan maaf untuk Hiruma FC, disini Hiruma tidak ikut berpartisipasi :( Maaf yah..

* * *

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! :) Jangan paksain baca yah! ^^

* * *

[Deimon High School, at 17.18]

"Latihan hari ini cukup! Doumo arigato minna-san, silahkan beristirahat." ujar kapten Deimon yang baru. Yap, Sena Kobayakawa, sekarang resmi menjadi kapten baru, menggantikan Hiruma. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak penggantian kapten DDB, sekarang Sena sudah terbiasa menjadi seorang QuarterBack, dan posisinya yang dulu digantikan oleh Ishimaru.

"Ah, nggak terasa ya, hari sudah sore? Kayaknya kita latihan baru sebentar deh." ucap Toganou sambil menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam.

"Itu kan karna kalian sudah terbiasa dilatih 'keras' oleh You-nii," ujar Suzuna sambil nyengir. Diberikannya botol minuman yang ada ditangannya. "nih, mau minuman nggak?"

"Wah! Aku mau dong!" Toganou segera mengambil botol minuman yang ditawarkan Suzuna.

"Hei! Aku belum kebagian nih!" Kuroki setengah berteriak pada Suzuna.

"Mukya! Aku juga belum kebagian, MAX!" Monta juga tidak mau kalah. Keduanya saling berebutan mengambil minuman yang Suzuna bawa. Sena yang melihatnya agak khawatir.

"U..uwaa! Jangan rebutan! Satu-satu dong!" ujar Suzuna yang kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua.

"A-ha-ha~ Aku juga ikuut~" Taki dengan 'pintar'nya ikut-ikutan bergabung untuk berebut minuman yang ada pada adiknya itu.

"FU-FUGOO!" Komusubi pun ikut-ikutan meramaikan suasana. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sena tambah khawatir.

"Hi..hiee? Mi..minna! Hentikan! Pasti akan diberikan satu-satu, kok! Tolong jangan berebutan!" Sena mencoba untuk melerai kumpulan aneh yang ada disekitar Suzuna. Tapi percuma saja, suaranya kurang keras untuk melerai mereka, yang malahan mulai membentuk kumpulan asap ala anime.

"Kyaa!" suara Suzuna terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap, yang membuat Sena bertambah khawatir.

'_Ah! Tenang saja Suzu-chan! A..aku akan menyelamatkanmu!_' pekiknya dalam hati. Daan.. wuuussshh! dengan kecepatan kakinya, Sena melewati kepulan asap itu dan membawa Suzuna ala bridal style.

"E-eeh?" Suzuna agak kaget dibuatnya. Tadi ia merasa diangkat. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya dia bingung, ia dibuyarkan oleh seseorang yang sedaritadi mengangkatnya.

"Suzuna-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sena khawatir, ia takut gadis manis itu terluka akibat ulah konyol teman-temannya.

Dipandanginya Sena lekat-lekat, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. Sena pun merasa gugup karena diperhatikan begitu lekatnya oleh Suzuna, hingga membuat pria manis ini memerah. Sesaat kemudian, gadis lola ini menyadari, bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan diangkat Sena –ala bridal style.

"EEH? Se..sena? Gomenne! Pa..pasti aku berat ya?" ujarnya seraya beranjak dari pelukan tangan Sena.

"Nggak kok! Nggak apa. Suzuna sendiri nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" sahut Sena ramah, setelah ia berhasil menetralkan merah diwajahnya.

"Umm! Iya nggak papa. Doumo arigatou, ne, Sena. Sudah menyelamatkan aku dari perilaku bodoh mereka semua," senyuman yang manis terkembang diwajahnya yang memang manis. '_Ah, rasanya ingin meleleh saja_' ujar Sena melting di dalam hati –dengan warna merah yang kembali muncul diwajah Sena.

"E..ehehe.. Nggak masalah kok," ujarnya seraya menggarung kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Karena mereka berdua terlalu asyik mengobrol, sepertinya mereka melupakan pertarungan sengit yang ada didekat mereka.

"Oi! Sena! Kau kan kaptennya, lerai mereka dong! Jangan kencan saja!" teriak Juumonji kesal –dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hiee? Si..siapa yang kencan? Aku kan la..lagi ano.. e..ettou.. err...," Sena yang kaget –dengan wajah yang memerah, tentunya– mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Uukh! Kami ini cuma mengobrol Juu-chan! Bukan kencan atau apalah! Iya kan, Sena?" tanya Suzuna sambil merengut, membuat Sena kaget.

"Eeh? i..iya itu betul! kita cuma ngobrol," kata Sena, membenarkan perkataan Suzuna

"Apa kata kalian berdua saja lah! Yang penting mereka berhenti!" Juumonji mengatakannya dengan pasrah saat melihat tingkah kelakuan teman-temannya –yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Lho? Kenapa nggak kau saja yang menghentikan mereka? Kau kan lineman, seharusnya gampang kan?" sungut Suzuna kesal.

"Kan Sena kaptennya! Jadi dia dong yang harus tanggung jawab!" balas Juumonji tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Kau kan juga anggota! Seharusnya kau juga bantu lerai mereka! Jangan cuma ngomel doang," tukas Suzuna. "ntar cepet tua!"

"Apa kau bilang?" rupanya tak terima ia dibilang tua :D

"Kau cepat tua! Kenapa memangnya?" ucap Suzuna menantang balik. Memperpanas suasana nih :3

Begitulah. Suasana semakin ruwet berkat Juumonji dan Suzuna. Sementara itu, 'kepulan asap' itu tak henti-hentinya bergumul. Membuat sang kapten bernomor punggung 21 ini semakin bingung. '_Duuh bagaimana inii?_' pikir Sena kebingungan. Akhirnya ia mengambil langkah untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah –yang notabene konyol ini.

"Mi..minna!" ucap Sena berteriak. Tapi percuma saja. Mereka tetap tak mau berhenti. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk melerai mereka satu-persatu.

"Su..suzuna! Juumonji! Ku..kumohon berhenti! Ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah," bukannya berhenti, Juumonji dan Suzuna malah berbalik memarahi Sena.

"Kau diam saja!" bentak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hi..hiee?" Sena mengkeret. Diurungkan niatnya untuk menggangu mereka lagi, begitu juga untuk melerai yang lain. Melerai orang yang bertengkar saja seperti ini, apalagi melerai orang yang sedang berebut tak jelas seperti itu? '_Hii! Ntar malah kena injak_' batin Sena –ketakutan.

"Makanya jangan sibuk pacaran! Sena jadi jarang konsen sama amefuto, baka! Serangan tim jadi kurang efektif!" sifat OOC Juumonji mulai keluar. Tak peduli yang dimarahi perempuan atau laki-laki. Tentu saja, Suzuna tak terima dibilang baka, apalagi dirinya disalahkan akibat ketidakkonsenan sena. Padahal waktu itu kan Sena sedikit kelelahan, jadinya dia agak tidak konsen. Kenapa jadi Suzuna yang disalahkan?

"Siapa yang baka, hah? Sudah kubilang beberapa kali padamu! Aku dan Sena tidak **BER-PA-CA-RAN**!" ujar Suzuna dengan penekanan disetiap kata berpacaran. "aku dan Sena hanya teman biasa, baka!"

"Oh ya? Bilang saja kau suka!" Juumonji tetap ngotot walau dibilang berapa kali pun juga. Hal ini membuat kerutan diwajah Suzuna semakin terlihat.

"Grrr..! Dengar ya, KA-ZU-KI JUU-MON-JI! Aku dan Sena hanya teman biasa! BI-A-SA! Bukan sepasang kekasih! Dan aku tidak suka kepada Sena! Jadi berhentilah bilang kalau aku menyukai Sena! Aku hanya menganggapnya teman biasa!" kalimat terakhir jelas membuat Sena kaget, sekaligus kecewa. '_Ja..jadi Suzuna cuma menganggapku teman biasa, ya?_' pikirnya sedih.

"Begitu juga dengan Sena! Sena juga menganggapku seperti itu! Intinya, aku dan Sena tidak saling menyukai! Benar begitu kan, Sena?" lanjutnya, lalu bertanya pada Sena yang sedang tertunduk sedih dibelakangnya. Tentu saja Sena mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi ia tidak sanggup menatap Juumonji dan Suzuna –lebih tepatnya menatap Suzuna.

"Hei Sena! Benar kan apa kataku?" tanya Suzuna sekali lagi mencari pembelaan. Dengan berat hati, Sena mengangguk.

"Jangan bohong! Kau pas…," sebelum Juumonji menyelesaikan sanggahannya, tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan terdengar. Membuat semua anggota DDB menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara itu.

TRAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!

"Eeeeh?"

.

[tsudzuku.. ]

.

* * *

Hahaha! Cerita super pendek dari saya :D bacanya pun bisa kurang dari 1 menit! XD udah gitu, banyak type lagi, mana OOC pula =_= Maklumin aja minna-san, saya emang ga bisa buat yang panjang-panjang :P #geplaked

Janji deh, yang selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dan typenya dikurangi, tapi saya minta saran dan kritikannya lewat ripyuw yaa? :D

Naah, sudikah minna-san jikalau saya meminta reviewnya? :) Review, onegai..


	2. Chapter 2—the Plan Revealed!

Ame : YA-HAAA! Minna-san! Saya dateng bawa yang kedua niih! Apdet-an kali ini, saya sekalian mau ngenalin para readers ataupun reviewers sama OC saya^^ Tugas mereka bantu saya disini :) Belum pada kenalan kan? Inih, saya kenalin xD , yang perempuan namanya Mizu-chan :D *nunjuk gadis SMA dideketnya*

Mizuna : Yaa~! Minna-san! Kenalkan, nama saya Mizuna. Biasa dipanggil Mizu-chan sama Ame-nee (^o^)/ Maaf ya, minna-san, kalo neechan orangnya ceroboh^^ *buka aib*

Ame : Iih! Mizu-chan mah bukan aib orang! *merengut*

Hitoshi : Emang bener kan? *senyum nista*

Ame : *tambah merengut* Yaudahlah, gantian Hito-kun aja yang ngenalin diri! *tiba2 semangat lagi*

Hitoshi : Oh iya! Kenalkan minna-san, nama saya Hitoshi, biasa dipanggil Hito sama author stress ini ^_^ *smile without sins*

Ame : '_Ini lagi lebih parah _=_=' A..ah! Udahlah! Kalian emang gak ada benernya! *kesel*

HitoMizu : Emangnya Ame-nee/san sendiri udah bener? *blak-blakan*

Ame : *kicep* E..eh? Nggak tau ah! Pada bales review aja sonoh! *ngacir*

Mizu : *geleng2 kepala* Dasar author nggak tanggung jawab -_- Padahal masih newbie. Ckckck.

Hito : Emang dia dari dulu kaya gitu kan? *buka aib lagi* Udah yuk kita balesin review aja! Ngomongin –kejelekan– Ame-san mah nggak ada habisnya. *nyari2 balesan review* Ah! Ini dia ketemu!

Mizu : Sini mana! Aku mau lihat! *baca sekilas* Humm.. yang pertama nge-review.. **Nasaka X Mizumachi**! Penggemar Mizumachi rupanya :D Nasaka-san bilang.. hah? O_O

Hito : Ada apa, Mizu-chan? *penasaran*

Mizu : Di..dia bilang lucu.. *unbelieved* Nggak percaya, padahal kan ficnya garing begitu, kok dibilang lucu? *bingung* Ah, terus dia bingung, padahal kan kak Ishi seangkatan sama Hiruma-san, tapi kenapa dia juga ikut Sena dkk? Eh? Iya ya? *ikut2an bingung*

Hito : Tuh kan, Ame-san ceroboh =_= Masa dia ngelupain hal sekecil itu? Hh… *sigh*

Mizu : Terus? Neechan jawab apa?

Hito : Dia bilang, "_Gomenasai! Maaf saya lupa! D'X Habisnya bingung, siapa yang gantiin posisi RB kalo Sena jadi QB. Tanpa pikir panjang, saya ketik aja nama Ishimaru. Ehehe..,_" nih orang seenaknya aja =_= _".., makanya, ntar OC saya yang laki aja deh yang gantiin posisi Sena ^_^ Cuma di fic ini saja kok :D_" A..apa? O_O

Mizu : Keren! Ntar kau jadi RB! XDD *girang sendiri* Arigatou buat reviewnya! Ntar review lagi ya? *puppy eyes*

Hito : *ngutuk Ame dalem hati* '_Awas kau, Ame-san!_'

Mizu : Selanjutnya dari **Mitama134666**! Hahaha, jadi kacau ya? Habisnya Hiruma-san nggak ada sih, habis itu Sena-kun nya agak 'lembut' lagi ^,^' Jadinya yaa.. seperti itu lah XD Btw, neechan bilang makasih banyak ya buat info-nya :D Tapi dia bilang dia nggak ngerti cara ngeditnya =,='a Ntar review lagi ya, Mitama-san! ^^

Hito : Maklumin aja Mizu-chan, dia kan masih newbie, jadi nggak begitu ngerti. Berikutnya dari **mukkyaa max**! Haha, iya, bener kok itu suara AK-47 :) tapi aslinya –referensi anime– itu senjata M16, atau nggak M4. Bedanya M4 itu ukurannya lebih kecil ^^

Mizu : Hito, kayaknya gak usah dijelasin sampe sedetail itu deh =_= *swt* okelah, next dari **levina-rukaruka** :D balesannya, "_iyaa! :D salam kenal juga^^ kalau mau tau tentang itu, baca aja lanjutannya di chapter dua! :D #geplaked. Hahaha XD Juu-chan cerewet ya? :D Eh? Kayak kakakmu? O.O yang itu saya baru tau :D #kicked. Di chapter ini bakal ketauan kok, kenapa Juu-chan jadi agak OoC begitu :) Nggak mungkin kan Juu-chan yang preman itu jadi cerewet begitu? Ntar review lagi yaa? __"

Hito : Hmm.. Terus dari **kazumi sii ankatsu**. Balesan dari Ame-san, "_Ah, salam kenal juga :D makasih ya udah bilang fic gaje ini bagus ^^ Pendek amat ya? Karena Kazumi-san dan yang lain udah review, saya panjangin deh ficnya :D JuuSuzu ya? Humm.. jadi pengin buat nih XD mohon yang chapter dua ini direview juga yaa? :D_"

Mizu : Okeh! Selanjutnya dari **undine-yaha**! Uwaa! Dari kak Undine xD Balesan reviewnya, "_Iyaa..! XDD Makasih ya :DD Iya nih, baru sadar setelah dibaca lagi pas selesai publish :( Pas dicek ulang, emang bener ada yang ilang DX Kak Undine tau cara ngeditnya nggak? Haha XD Tim emang sengaja gituin Sena :D yaah, dific ini, Sena dibuat jadi kapten yang harus ngurusin anak2 DDB yang susah diatur X)Ntar review lagi yaa? :D" _

Ame : *tiba2 nongol* Udah ya? :D

Hito : *ngamuk* Darimana ajaaa?

Mizu : Iya nih, darimana aja, nee? *penasaran*

Ame : That's not necessary! Yang penting, ayo kita buka fic ini! \(^o^)/

HitoMizu : Ya deh.. *pasrah* / Yaa~! *semangat*

All : HAPPY READING, MINNAAA! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER READ, OKAAAY? XDDD

" Nice Present "

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 baik anime ataupun manga-nya, adalah milik Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yusuke Murata-san. Saya cuma pinjam chara-nya saja kok^^

**Peringatan:**

Type dan misstype pasti ada (walau udah diperiksa beberapa kalipun juga), Out of Character, abal, pendeskripsian gak pas dan gak jelas, rada gak nyambung sama tujuan cerita, bahasa gaul nyelip-nyelip dikit. Oh iya! Karena saya nggak baca lengkap manganya, jadi alur cerita fic ini rada keluar dari aslinya ^.^'a Jadinya fic ini Semi-AU deh^^, atau semi-Canon? o.O #bingungndiri. Di chapter ini, lebih terfokus ke Sena!

* * *

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! :) Jangan paksain baca yah! ^^

* * *

Previously : "Jangan bohong! Kau pas…," sebelum Juumonji menyelesaikan sanggahannya, tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan terdengar. Membuat semua anggota DDB menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara itu.

TRAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!

"Eeeeh?"

* * *

.

"Eeeeh?"

"DIAAAAAAAMM!" ujar orang penyebab suara itu. Bisa tebak siapa? :D

"Mukya?"

"Haa?"

"Haaah?"

"Fu..fugo!" *?*

"A..apa Hiruma-san kemari?" tanya Monta takut-takut sebelum menoleh. Merinding duluan dia! XD

"Jangan sampe!" ujar Kuroki yang juga merinding. Dengan perlahan, 'kumpulan asap' yang terdiri dari beberapa orang itu akhirnya menoleh pelan-pelan.

Ternyata, bukan Hiruma yang melakukannya! Tapi…

"Suzuna!" pekik mereka semua bersamaan.

Ya, Taki Suzuna lah yang melakukannya. Entah dapat darimana senjata yang ada ditangannya itu. Rupanya ia sudah stress dengan semua ini. Daaan, untuk segala kekagetan seluruh anggota DDB, Suzuna berubah menjadi Hiruma! Bukan dalam arti berubah rupa, tapi hanya sifat dan auranya. Hei! Mirip sifatnya saja sudah sangat mengerikan begini, apalagi ditambah aura sang Commander from Hell? Sekarang lihatlah, aura hitam menyebar dari tubuh Suzuna dan menjalar ke sekelilingnya. Membuat semua anggota bergidik ngeri akan adanya calon Hiruma II *?* Terlihatlah Suzuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan..

"HENTIKAN KELAKUAN CHILDISH KALIAN! CEPAT MASUK KE HOUSE CLUB, ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! YA-HAAA!" ujar Suzuna yang benar-benar persis seperti Hiruma. Ditembaknya senjata yang dipegangnya secara brutal, membuat seluruh anggota lari tunggang langgang ke dalam houseclub demi keselamatan mereka.

"Hieee!"

"Mukyaa! Tolong, MAAX!"

"Ada Hiruma ke II disinii! Tolong kami!"

"Lariii!"

Setelah semuanya masuk, Suzuna kembali lagi kesifat aslinya. "Akhirnya selesai juga.. hufft.." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Untuk hari ini, selesai sudahlah latihan di Deimon.

.

.

.

[Kediaman Kobayakawa; Pukul 20.10]

Sena P.O.V

"Tadaima!" teriakku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Okaerinasai! Sena-kun, sudah selesai latihannya?" Tanya Kaa-san yang sedang duduk di meja makan saat aku menghampiri ruang makan yang menuju kamarku. Ah, ada Tou-san juga rupanya.

"Ah, iya, Kaa-san. Gomen pulang telat." ujarku singkat sambil berlalu, melenggang menuju kamar. Habis aku terlalu lelah sih, malas berlama-lama. Kaa-san hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang semalam ini, Sena?" tiba-tiba Tou-san bertanya seperti itu padaku. Ini aneh sekali. Jarang-jarang Tou-san bertanya seperti itu. Aku berhenti sebentar dan menatap Tou-san.

"A..ahaha iya. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di tim. Tapi udah diselesaikan kok." kataku canggung. Jadi keingat masalah yang tadi. Untungnya Tou-san tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi dan segera turun ke bawah. Kami sedaritadi menunggumu untuk makan bersama, Sena." ujar Tou-san sambil tersenyum. Hah? Menungguku? Makan bersama? Saking anehnya, aku sampai bengong ditempat.

"Sena-kun? Kau kenapa, nak?" tanya Kaa-san heran dengan reaksiku. "Sena-kun! Jangan diam saja! Ayo cepat mandi dan ganti baju!" Kaa-san menyadarkanku dari ketidakelitan reaksiku ini.

"A..ah! Haik Kaa-san! Matte!" ujarku buru-buru.

TAP TAP TAP TAP!

Derap langkahku terdengar keras sekali karena buru-buru menaiki tangga kayu ini. Begitu sampai kamar, dengan kecepatan cahaya, aku melepas pakaian dan buru-buru mandi.

BYAR BYUR BYUR!

Dengan asal-asalan, aku menyiram tubuhku yang keringatan ini agar terasa lebih segar. Setelah ritual mandi 'kilat' selesai, aku segera mengeringkan badan dan memakai piyamaku langsung. '_Ah, habis makan aku langsung tidur saja._' pikirku yang sudah kelelahan.

"Senaa-kun! Kau sudah selesai belum?" tanya Kaa-san dari bawah. Segera saja kujawab, "Sebentar lagi Kaa-san!" "Cepatlah sayang!" Kaa-san berteriak lagi. Setelah selesai mengancing bajuku, aku segera turun ke bawah.

"Lho? Sena-kun kok mau makan pake baju tidur, sih?" tanya Kaa-san heran. Sepertinya Tou-san juga. Terlihat sih dari caranya melihatku.

"Habis ini aku mau tidur. Lagi capek, Kaa-san," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ya sudahlah, apa katamu saja. Yang penting sehabis makan jangan tidur dulu, biar dicerna dulu. Mengerti?" jawab Tou-san. Aku cengok *?*. sejak kapan Tou-san jadi sebegitu perhatiannya padaku?

"Ah, apa yang dikatakan Tou-sanmu itu benar, Sena-kun. Sekarang kita mulai saja makannya, oke?" ucap Kaa-san sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Terlalu syok.

"Itadakimasu!"

- skip keluarga Sena makan -

Setalah makan, aku permisi ke kamarku pada orangtuaku. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan pelan –atau bisa dibilang malas, aku berjalan lemas ke kamarku. Saat makan tadi pun aku hanya terdiam saja. Aku tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san khawatir, tapi mereka tak menanyakan ada apa. Mungkin mereka tahu kalau sekarang aku sedang ada masalah, dan tidak mau menggangguku.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar, aku membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk kedalamnya. Setelah masuk, kututup pintunya dan aku merebahkan diri. Kututup kedua mataku dengan lengan agar bisa lebih terpejam. Ingin melupakan kata-katanya saat itu.

_Piip piip!_

Ah, handphoneku bergetar. Aku bangun dari kasur dan segera beranjak ke meja belajarku. Kubuka flat handphone dan ternyata ada e-mail masuk. E-mail masuk itu dari..

Deg! Su..suzuna-chan? Untuk apa ia mengirimku e-mail? Bukannya ia tadi kesal dan bilang tidak suka padaku? Aah, aku jadi teringat lagi kejadian itu. Hatiku hancur sekali saat itu. Dengan pelan, aku menekan tombol read.

**From : Suzuna Taki**

**To : You**

**Subject : -**

**Sena! Besok kita latihan gak sih? Sekarang mulai salju lho, apa nggak apa-apa kalau kita latihan di cuaca dingin kayak gini? Lagipula besok hari libur kan?**

**.**

**.**

Normal P.O.V

'Hah? Salju?' tanyanya bingung. Setelah berapa lamanya ia berpikir, akhirnya ia sadar dan segera melihat ke luar jendela. Ternyata benar apa yang Suzuna bilang, diluar butir-butir salju mulai turun berjatuhan dengan lembut. Dengan cepat Sena membalasnya.

**Re subject : -**

**Aaa.. aku sendiri juga bingung Suzuna. Apa kau sudah bertanya pada yang lain?**

**.**

Sena menekan tombol send. Tak lama kemudian, e-mail masuk datang lagi.

**Re subject : -**

**Sudah sih, kata mereka, mereka pada ragu-ragu. Tapi nggak tau deh. Mereka pada plin-plan!**

**.**

**Re subject : -**

**Ahahaha.. jangan bicara seperti itu Suzu. Mereka hanya bingung saja.**

**.**

**Re subject : -**

**Kayak kamu dong? Hahaha.. ternyata Sena orang yang plin-plan! XD**

**.**

**Re subject : -**

**Hi..hiee! Suzuna jahat sekali :(**

Dan begitulah. Tanpa terasa mereka keasyikan sms, sampai-sampai jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.21. Wohoo.. Sampai jam setengah duabelas malam x) Dan yang pertama menyadari itu adalah Suzuna.

**Re subject : -**

**Ahh.. sena, sepertinya kita keasyikan nih. Sudah jam setengah dua belas malam, aku tidur dulu ya? Jaa Sena.**

**.**

**Re subject : -**

**Aah, iya! Jaa ne, Oyasumi nasai, Suzu.**

Klik! Sena menekan tombol send terakhir kalinya sebagai penutup malam itu. Hatinya berdebar senang. Melupakan kata-kata Suzuna saat itu, yang sangat menohok hatinya. Sebelum tidur, ia tersenyum dan memandang keluar jendela. '_Semoga besok jadi hari yang baik,_' gumamnya pelan, lalu berbaring di atas kasur. Tak lama kemudian, mata caramel pria mungil itu terpejam.

.

.

.

[10.35 A.M, at 20 December 2xxx, still in Sena's House]

Still Normal P.O.V

"Uuugh.. Dingin sekali," ujar Sena sambil merapatkan kembali selimutnya. Matanya masih terkatup-katup. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat jam weker yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Jam 10.35 pagi. "Eeh? Sudah jam setengah sebelaaass?" ujarnya terkaget-kaget. Dengan segera, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan segera mandi.

Selesai mandi, dililitkannya handuk ketubuhnya. Lalu ia membuka ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada e-mail masuk dari kawan-kawannya.

.

**You've got 15 received E-mails!**

.

"Ah? Sebanyak ini?" gumamnya sambil menggosok rambut cokelat miliknya yang basah agar sedikit kering.

Dibukanya satu-satu e-mail yang masuk dan dibacanya dengan teliti. Mata cokelat hazelnut miliknya terbelalak saat membaca salah satu e-mail dari temannya.

.

**From : Kazuki Juumonji**

**To : You**

**Subject : -**

**Oi, Sena! Jadi latihan tidak sih? Aku dan yang lain sudah sampai daritadi nih! Kau kemana saja?**

Dilihatnya jam masuk e-mail itu, 08.45. Sudah 2 jam lewat 10 menit mereka menunggu di houseclub, dan itu membuat Sena –yang seorang kapten merasa tidak enak pada semuanya. Segera saja ia memakai bajunya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Saat sedang ribet-ribetnya Sena wara-wiri, tiba-tiba saja handphone Sena berbunyi, membuat Sena sedikit terlonjak kaget.

.

_Blaze away ima blaze away ima_

_Blaze away hibiki au kodou_

_Kagi wa tokareteru sono te ni ima__.._

_._

Dilihatnya nama si penelpon yang tak tahu diri menelpon dirinya disaat yang tidak tepat.

.

**Suzuna Taki.**

.

Segera saja Sena tekan tombol _answer_.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Sena setelah ia menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Diletakkannya handphone itu diatas meja belajarnya.

"_Hei! Sena! Kau dimana? Kami sudah menunggumu nih daritadi!_" ujar suara si penelpon tersebut.

"Go..gomen Suzuna! Aku kesiangan! Kupikir kalian pada tidak jadi," jawabnya agak keras dari jauh.

"_Sena? Kau masih disana kan? Halo..? Sena?_" mungkin saja gadis itu tidak mendengar suaranya. Maklum, Sena kan menjawabnya sambil wara-wiri kesana kemari.

"_Sini! Berikan handphonemu padaku!_" teriak suara lainnya dari seberang sana. Terdengar dari suaranya, sepertinya suara laki-laki. "_Hei! Jangan main ambil seenaknya dong!_" teriak gadis itu dari kejauhan. "_Oi! Kau jadi tidak sih latihan hari ini? Lebih baik kita pulang saja kalau tidak jelas begini!_" ujar suara laki-laki tersebut kesal. Sena yang sudah lengkap berpakaian, segera menyambar handphonenya.

"Hi..hiee! Ja..jangan Juumonji-kun! A..aku akan segera kesana!" tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sena segera mematikan percakapan tersebut dan memasukkan handphonenya kedalam sakunya.

.

.

.

[Sementara itu, diseberang sana…]

.

Normal P.O.V

"Gimana jadinya? Ia jadi kesini kan?" tanya Kuroki yang sedang duduk didekat penghangat yang ada di dalam houseclub.

"Iya, tenang saja. Kita akan buat dia merasa _hancur_ hari ini. Hahahaha!" tawa psikopat Juumonji keluar, membuat semua heran dengan tingkah lakunya yang makin lama makin OoC saja =_=

"Pokoknya ini harus berhasil! Aku bela-belain sampe ngantuk banget, gara-gara SMS-an sama Sena ampe tengah malem. Hoaahmmm…" ujar Suzuna yang kantung matanya terlihat semakin hitam. Tubuh mungilnya lemas karena hanya tidur 4 jam saja, karena setelah itu ia diseret kakaknya –tentu saja ini perintah dari yang lain– pagi-pagi sekali agar membantu anggota DDB mendekorasi houseclub menjadi sebuah ruang pesta untuk merayakan ulangtahun Sena.

"Tapi seneng kaaaan?" ledek Monta yang duduk di bawah pohon natal yang mereka siapkan tadi pagi.

"Mou!" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merah dan melempar kotak kado yang ada didekatnya ke arah Monta, yang tentu saja dengan mudah ditangkap olehnya.

"Hei! Kalian ini sudah siap belum buat aksi selanjutnya? Kok pada ngobrol aja daritadi?" Tanya Toganou heran.

"Iya. Tenang aja! Kita tinggal memainkan peran yang terakhir! Kali ini butuh kerja sama dari semua," kata Juumonji, menjawab pertanyaan Toganou. ".., buat kue sama surprisenya, udah kau siapkan semuanya kan, Suzuna?" tanya Juumonji memastikan.

"Sip, Bos! Semuanya, berees!" ujarnya riang. Paling senang dibagian surprise. "Aku sama Fumusubichi[1] ples Kuritan udah ngurusin hal itu. Tinggal sandiwaranya aja nih! x3" sahutnya gembira, melupakan kekantukan yang sedaritadi menyerangnya. Sepertinya, ia sudah tidak sabar memarahi Juumonji lagi :D Hal ini membuat Juumonji menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Oke deh, kita tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi," ujar Juumonji sambil melihat jam dinding berbentuk devil bats. Jam 10.55.

.

.

.

[Back to Sena..]

.

.

Tap tap tap tap!

Derap langkah suara Sena yang sedang terburu-buru terdengar dari bawah, membuat Ibu Sena –yang tadinya sedang duduk diruang makan sambil menonton– tak pelak bertanya padanya.

"Sena-kun? Kau mau kemana nak? Cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, lho." Sena yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja sambil mencari-cari jaketnya dengan perasaan kalang kabut.

"Kaa-san, jaketku yang kugantung disini kemana?" matanya bergerak-gerak liar mencari jaket cokelat miliknya. Sang Ibu hanya menatap anaknya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Eh? Jaket coklat maksudmu? Sudah Kaa-san gantung di lemari pakaianmu, Sena-kun," ujarnya sambil menyesap kembali teh hijau hangat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Haah?" dengan terpaksa Sena kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil kembali jaketnya. Setelah ditemukan, segera dipakainya dengan cepat jaket kesayangan miliknya.

"Kaa-san! Aku pergi! Jaa," ujarnya keluar dari rumah setelah membuka pintu.

"Ya.. Hati-hati di jalan Sena-kun," katanya tak fokus. Perhatiannya telah tersedot sepenuhnya pada acara sinetron Pure Love[2] –yang sedang beken-bekennya di Jepang– yang tengah ditontonnya.

.

.

[Di jalan, menuju Gedung SMA Deimon..]

.

Sena P.O.V

.

Hosh hosh hosh..

Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Hembusan nafasku pun tak terlihat dengan jelas. Aku merasa seluruh badanku kedinginan karena aku terus melawan angin dengan kecepatan berlariku saat ini. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa rasa dingin ini terus menusuk kulitku dan menjalar sampai ketulangku walau aku sudah memakai jaket coklat berleher bulu ini. Tapi aku tak ingin menurunkan kecepatan berlariku –yang baru kusadari sama seperti aku berlari di field– sedikitpun karena aku tidak mau membuat semua temanku menunggu terlalu lama. Apalagi sepertinya pertengkaran kemarin masih belum reda.

.

[Flashback.. Kemarin, di Houseclub DDB]

.

.

"Berhentilah memainkan senjata itu!" kata Juumonji kesal sambil menutup telinganya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berhenti ngomel, nenek tua!" balas Suzuna tak kalah kesal.

"Cukup sudah! Aku mau pulang!" ujar Juumonji melenggang pergi tanpa mengganti kaos eskul DDB[3] yang dikenakannya. Didobraknya pintu klub dengan menggunakan kaki.

BRAAK!

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pintunya jadi rusak! Aarrgghh!" teriak Suzuna stress. Bingung? Tentu saja. Sejak kapan ia menjadi perhatian sekali dengan sebuah pintu? O.o Semua yang melihat Suzuna sedang kesal, langsung satu-persatu kabur, pergi keluar duluan.

"A..aku ikut!" ucap Toganou dan Kuroki bersamaan.

"Mukya! Tunggu, aku ikut kalian!" Monta segera ambil seribu langkah menjauhi houseclub.

"Fu..fugo!" begitupun juga Komusubi.

"AARRGH! Tau ah! Aku nggak peduli lagi!" sungut Suzuna kesal. "Kakak! Ayo kita pulang!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Taki.

"A-ha-ha~ Jaa Monsieur Sena~"

Sena yang sedaritadi melihatnya cuma bisa cengok. Diam ditempat dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh. Tersisalah 2 orang di dalam houseclub yang sumpah berantakan sekali. Sena dan RB baru, Hitoshi Nishizawa.

"Aah! Hitoshi-kun belum pulang?" tanya Sena kaku. Sebelum Hito menjawab, Manager baru DDB, Mizuna Takahashi, datang ke dalam houseclub dengan perasaan heran. '_Kenapa dengan pintunya?_' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Humm.. Minna, lapangan sudah selesai kubereskan. Lho? Kok cuma berdua saja? Yang lain mana?" tanyanya pada Sena dan Hito.

"Aah! Mizuna-san! Doumo arigatou sudah membereskan lapangannya," ujar Sena berterimakasih sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, tak usah sungkan begitu! Ini kan sudah merupakan tugas manager," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. '_Senyumnya mirip Suzuna.._' batin Sena. ".., jadi, kenapa kalian cuma berdua saja?" diulangnya pertanyaan yang tadi telah dilontarkannya sekali lagi.

"Tadi ada yang berantem," ujar Hito kalem. ".., Suzuna-san sama Juumonji-san."

"Ya ampun.. Sampai merusak pintu?"

"I..iya. A..ahaha," Sena tertawa garing.

"Astaga, ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua? Ya sudahlah, Sena-kun pulang duluan saja. Biar aku yang beres-beres semua ini," katanya sambil berjalan melalui Sena dan Hito. "Yosh! Ayo kita beres-beres!" ujarnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"E..eh? Terus ntar kau pulang sama siapa?" tanya Sena heran. Biasanya ia akan pulang sama Suzuna, berjalan seperti sepasang anak gadis kembar –karena memang rupa keduanya mirip sekali. Tapi Suzuna kan sudah pulang, lalu ntar Mizuna pulang sama siapa?

"Sama aku, Sena-san," ujar Hito datar. ".., kau tenang saja." ucap Hito sekali lagi, meyakinkan Sena.

"Ba..baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Jaa Mizuna-san, Hitoshi-kun."

"Jaa Sena-san."

.

.

[End of Flashback..]

.

.

Begitulah. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit –yang menurutku sudah sangat rumit. Kulihat jam tanganku, jam 10.55. Aargh! Aku bodoh sekali! Kesiangan sampai segitunya. Suzuna saja tidak. Minna, kumohon, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi..

.

.

Normal P.O.V

[In other side..]

"AH! Aku lihat kepulan asap diluar, teman-teman!" ujar Kuroki yang sedaritadi jaga di depan jendela, menunggu kedatangan Sena.

"Oke! Thanks bro!" ujar Juumonji yang mendapat anggukan dari Kuroki. "Kalian sudah siap? Ini yang terakhir! Jangan sampai gagal!"

"YAAA!" teriak semua anggota DDB.

"Alright, it's show time. Come on, Suzuna! We're first," ajak Juumonji keluar. Terlihat ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum keluar. Mencoba mengeluarkan ekspresi yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"Yeah~! Let's go!" Suzuna berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Juumonji. Ia juga melakukan hal serupa seperti yang dilakukan Juumonji. Mengeluarkan ekspresi terbaiknya.

"Kalian juga, bersiaplah. Setelah kami mengeluarkan tanda, kalian juga segera keluar! Jangan sampai Sena masuk ke dalam houseclub! Oke?" ujar Juumonji memberi pengarahan. Yang mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar. Memulai sandiwara ini.

.

.

"CUKUP SUDAH!"

[tsudzuku..]

* * *

Ame : Huaa! Minna-san! Saya udah nulis sepanjang ini tapi nggak tau deh hasilnya baik apa enggak Dx Gomenne, tadinya saya mau nyelesaiin fic ini sampe 2 chapter aja, tapi kerena pundak udah keburu pegel, jadinya dilanjutin entar kapan-kapan :D #geplaked.

Oiya! Adakah yang bisa ngajarin saya ngedit lagi isi fic yang udah ditulis? :) Sebelumnya, saya mau ngasih keterangan dulu yang ada didalem kurungan itu tadi ^^

[1] Hahaha! Yang ini saya juga ngasal sama kaya nama panggilan Juumonji yang dikasih Suzuna XD

[2] Pure Love. Ini nama sinetron yang ada di Indonesia!:D Saya pake aja, ini juga usul dari adek saya. Habis bingung mau sinetron apa, karena seumur-umur nggak pernah nonton sinetron.

[3] Tau kan? Kaos yang sering dipake Mamori kalo lagi nemenin anggota DDB latihan? Warna kaosnya merah sama ada 2 garis hitam di bahunya :D keren deh! Pengen punya.. *ngarep*

Yaah.. Akhir kata, Review onegai! XD


	3. Chapter 3—Unexpected

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca, ataupun yang review chapter 2 kemarin ^^ setelah saya utak-atik akun FFn, sekarang saya ngerti gimana caranya bales lewat PM! XD *wong deso* Jadii, silahkan lihat di akun masing-masing yaa :D

.

Okeh! Let's start!

.

.

* * *

" Nice Present "

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

.

Chapter 3 – Unexpected

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 Manga&Anime © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning**

**Ada OC, OOC, Semi-AU, Abal, Pendeskripsian GaJe, pemakaian bhs. Gaul, type/misstype**

'_blablabla_' = di dalem hati

"blablabla" = ngomong biasa

* * *

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! :) Jangan paksain baca yah! ^^

* * *

Previously : "…, Jangan sampai Sena masuk ke dalam houseclub! Oke?" ujar Juumonji memberi pengarahan. Yang mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar. Memulai sandiwara ini. "CUKUP SUDAH!" "

* * *

.

.

.

"CUKUP SUDAH!" bentak Juumonji cukup keras yang menyebabkan Sena tiba-tiba mengurangi kecepatannya dengan drastis. Juumonji dan Suzuna bisa melihat adanya raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Sena. Kalau saja mereka berdua tidak sedang dalam bersandiwara, mereka pasti tertawa melihat raut wajah Sena yang.. err —menggelikan?

"Ju..Juumonji-kun..," Sena terlihat gemetaran menyebut nama Juumonji. '_Bhuh! Sena! Ya tuhan! Bwahahahaha..! Tampang mukamu itu lho! Astaga Sena! Bwahaha.. hahaha!_' Sungguh, Suzuna ingin tertawa melihat Sena gemeteran seperti itu! Tapi ditahannya rasa tawa itu sekuat mungkin, sampai tanpa ia sadari, air matanya ikut mengalir keluar.

"Cu..cukup, Ja..jangan—," sebelum Sena selesai berbicara, Juumonji menoleh ke arahnya –yang tadinya membelakangi Sena dan menghadap Suzuna– dan segera menyelanya

"Dan kau! Kau sama saja seperti gadis menyebalkan ini!"

"Hieee?" kekagetan menyerang Sena. Namun sebelum ia mengatasi kekagetannya sendiri, Juumonji melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Tidak becus ngurus klub! Jadi kapten kelembekan!"

Sena syok ditempat.

"Kau niat gak sih jadi kapten? Kalau memang tidak, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja!"

JGEERR! Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, Sena merasa sakit, dihatinya– saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Kalimat Juumonji yang terakhir merupakan suatu bukti yang jelas, kalau dia tidak cocok –dan tidak bisa– menjadi seorang kapten. Karena merasa hampir semua yang dikatakan Juumonji ada benarnya, ia lebih memilih diam, mengigit bawah bibirnya, dan menunduk. Sehingga beberapa helai poni[1] menutupi matanya.

"Hei! Jangan diam saja! Jawab pertanyaanku barusan! Kau niat atau tidak? Kalau tidak, kami akan cari kapten lain yang lebih baik daripada kau!" Juumonji merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat memarahi Sena. Sementara Suzuna? Ia merasa khawatir pada kekuatan mental Sena. Diawalnya sih, emang lucu. Tapi kalau seperti ini? Rasanya sudah berlebihan. Suzuna berpikir, kalau saja Sena itu perempuan, pasti ia sudah nangis sesegukan. _'Kurasa ini sudah berlebihan. Lebih baik sedikit kuredakan saja.'_ pikirnya.

"Monjii! Cukup! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Apa-apaan kau, menghinanya seperti itu!" mendengar suara Suzuna, yang diajak bicara pun menoleh. Juumonji merasa kesenangannya terganggu.

"Kau diam saja! Ini urusan sesama pria! Jangan ikut campur masalah ini!" bentaknya sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke depan muka Suzuna. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Suzuna naik darah.

"Ikut campur? Sesama pria? Apanya yang sesama pria! Kalau masalah penggantian kapten, itu urusan semua anggota! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" Suzuna mulai panas. Tak ingat tujuan sebelumnya.

"Kalau kubilang diam, ya diam! Suaramu itu berisik! Kau dengar itu?"

"Apa kau sendiri tidak sadar kalau suaramu itu juga memekakan telinga siapapun, hah?"

Dan begitulah. Perang antarmulut itu terus saja terjadi dan mengalir begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan Sena? Ah, silahkan saja kau tengok sendiri. Tak jauh dari mereka yang sibuk adu mulut—yang sama sekali tidak berguna—ia hanya berdiam diri, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Juumonji. Ironis sekali, bukan?

.

.

[Tak jauh dari sana, HouseClub Deimon]

.

Terlihatlah Kuroki, Toganou, dan Monta yang sedang mengintip dari dalam houseclub. Sedangkan Komusubi, ia sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil meminum teh hijau hangat—yang baru saja dibuatkan Mizuna—di dekat penghangat ruangan.

"Hei, apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa malah terbawa emosi sendiri?" Tanya Kuroki kebingungan.

"Tidak tahu," ujar Monta. ".., dari dasarnya mereka sendiri emang emosional." Lanjutnya dengan malas.

"Haa? Bukannya semua anggota yang ada di Deimon ini memang seperti itu, ya?" Toganou melirik ke arah Monta yang sedang melihat Juumonji dan Suzuna bertengkar. Monta balas menengoknya ke arah Toganou dengan ekspresi heran.

"Mukyaa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oi! Kita kapan keluarnya nih? Mereka terlalu lama ambil bagian deh." Kata Kuroki memotong pembicaraan Monta dan Toganou. Keduanya melirik ke arah Kuroki.

"Sekarang saja, yuk? Kayaknya mereka lupa sama tujuan awal kita yang sekarang. Gimana menurutmu?" Tanya Monta, meminta persetujuan kawan-kawannya.

"FU-FUGOO!" Komusubi yang sedaritadi diam saja memperhatikan teman-temannya berbicara, ikut andil dalam musyawarah kali ini *?*. Semua yang mendengarnya, spontan menoleh ke arah Komusubi.

"Haah? Apa yang dia katakan?" Kuroki yang tidak mengerti sama sekali, cuma bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Nggak ngerti MAX!"

"Mungkin dia bilang, _Nanti saja! Tunggu saja sebentar lagi_," ujar seseorang yang memberi sedikit bantuan.

"Mukyaa? Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Tanya Monta sambil mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengira, laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini adalah hantu atau sejenisnya. Tapi, mana ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini? O.o

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Monta, Mizuna segera menyelanya. "Hito-kun! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru datang?"

"He? Diluar 'kan salju turun, jadi aku males keluar," jawab Hito tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, yang membuat lainnya memunculkan tiga urat dikepalanya. '_Ini orang seenaknya aja!'_

"Lagipula kalian rajin sekali, datang pagi-pagi sekali," imbuhnya santai.

"Lho? Kan sudah kutelpon kau semalam buat dateng pagian biar bisa bantu dekor klub," ujar Mizuna dengan ekspresi heran. "juga sudah ku SMS lho." Tambahnya.

"Huh? Apa iya? Lagian kau telpon malem-malem banget, aku kan lagi enak-enak tidur Mizu-chan," elak Hito sambil melepas jaket dan topinya sekaligus membersihkannya dari salju-salju yang menempel.

"Haaah? Sudah tidur? Jam 8 kau sudah tidur? Aku tak percaya!" teriak Mizuna tak percaya.

"Terserah kau saja lah.." balas Hito—yang kelewat santai—sambil berjalan, dan duduk di dekat Komusubi dengan santainya.

"Terus? SMS-ku? Kau nggak baca?"

"Semalem habis kau telpon, hp-ku jadi lowbat," ujarnya memberi alasan. ".., karna aku terlalu ngantuk, kubiarkan saja—biar ku-charger nanti pagi. Dan karna aku bangun kesiangan, ku-charger hp-ku dulu, baru berangkat deh. Selesai. Oh iya, boleh aku minta teh hangat yang kayak Komusubi minum? Disini dingin banget nih." Pintanya pada Mizuna tanpa menghiraukan kemarahan para anggota DDB yang lain. Tentu saja mereka merasa Hito udah seenak jidatnya—yang kalo dipikir-pikir kayak Hiruma aja—dateng telat dengan alesan gaje seperti itu =_= Karena itu mereka sedaritadi memberi Hito deathglare terbaik mereka, agar Hito sedikit _mengerti_ keadaannya saat ini. Beruntung Hito menyadarinya.

Hito merasa kalau semua tatapan tajam dari seluruh anggota mengarah ke dirinya. Hal ini—tentu saja—membuatnya merasa jenuh dan tidak enak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"…"

"Minna?"

"…"

"Kenapa semuanya diam saja?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OKE! CUKUP! AKU MINTA MAAF! PU—UPH!" sebelum Hito menyelesaikan permintaan maafnya, mulutnya dibekap oleh Mizuna.

"Ssstt! Permintaan maafmu kami terima! Tapi, bisakah pelankan sedikit suaramu? Ntar Sena-kun bisa mendengar suaramu!" bisiknya ditelinga Hito. Setelah Hito mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti, Mizuna segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hito.

"PUAAH! Akhirnya bisa bernafas juga.. Haaah.." ujar Hito sambil menghirup oksigen bebas sebanyak-banyaknya yang ada disekitarnya.

"Eeh? E..emangnya aku membekap mulutmu sebegitunya ya? Sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas seperti itu?" Tanya Mizuna khawatir.

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar ya, Mizu-chan?" sekarang giliran Kuroki yang bertanya pada Mizuna.

"Eeh? Ke..kenapa?"

"Tadi kau juga menutup hidungnya juga! Hahahaha! Lucu MAX! Dia sam—UPH!" kali ini, mulut Monta yang ditutup oleh 2 bersaudara Ha-Ha.

"Ssstt! Diam, baka saru!

"Mmm! Mmhm!" teriak Monta—yang tentu saja tidak bisa bicara sekaligus bernafas. Tiba-tiba dari luar houseclub terdengar suara…

PLAK! BRUK!

"Ugh.."

"Kau!" suara teriakan penuh amarah terdengar dari luar. Nada bicaranya terkesan kacau—keluar begitu saja. Sepertinya orang tersebut sangat marah sekali.

Spontan, Kuroki dan Toganou melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Monta. "Su..suara apa itu?"

Monta yang terlepas dari Kuroki dan Toganou juga keheranan. "A..ada apa ini?"

Mizuna yang paling cepat bereaksi, segera berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tap tap tap tap!

BUAK! SRAAK!

"AGH!"

Refleks, Mizuna berhenti setelah mendengar suara erangan seseorang. Semua orang pun membeku untuk sesaat, dan menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi diluar—yang pastinya tidak bagus.

"Mizu-chan! Cepat lihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana!" ujar Hito, dengan pelan tentunya.

"A..ah! Haik!" Mizuna melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Setelah ia sampai didepan jendela, ia segera memperhatikan sekeliling luar houseclub dengan teliti—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menjadi seorang manager di pertandingan. Matanya membulat lebar—terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat. Lebih tepatnya apa yang ia saksikan. "A..astaga.." bibirnya hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu saja.

"A..ada apa Mizu-chan?" Tanya Hito dengan heran bercampur panik.

"Ss..sena-kun.." ujar Mizuna gemetar. Kakinya tak kuat untuk bergerak. Mungkin karena syok? Atau.. kaget?

"Ada apa dengan Sena?" kali ini Kuroki sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri!"

Karena rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi, mereka berebutan ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar. Reaksi mereka sama saja seperti Mizuna, mata mereka membulat besar dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Astaga.."

"Kazu-chan!"

"Cukup! Aku akan membantumu Sena!" kata Monta sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"H..hei! Tunggu dulu!" cegah Hito. "ba..bagaimana de—"

"Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi diluar, hah?" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

"E..eh? Ta-tapi.."

"Senaa!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu klub dengan asal-asalan—yang dapat dipastikan memerlukan perbaikan lagi—dan mengabaikan Hito yang melarangnya keluar.

"Kazu-chaan!" teriak Kuroki dan Toganou bersamaan, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Monta, keluar dari houseclub.

"HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

[tsudzuku]

* * *

Hiee! Gomenne minna! DX

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Chap kali ini lebih pendek daripada kemaren :'(

Ada masalah yang membuat Ame nggak bisa membuat fic ini lebih panjang :(

Mana OOC nggak ilang-ilang DX

Pendeskripsian GaJe pula! Huaaa! *histeris GaJe*

Yang pastinya Ame minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama minna-san! Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san! (_ _) Karena hari ini tahun baru! :D *gak nyambung* #plak

Huwokeh! Berikut keterangan yang terlampir! XD

[1] Sena-kun emang punya poni 'kan? O.O Emang sih Ame akui, cowo imut pasti punya poni! XDDD Kyaaa! Sena-kun! Riku-kun! Kyaaaa! XDDDD *dibazooka karna terlalu histeris*

At least but not last, I just can say.. Review Onegai! :D

.

.

**HAPPY NEW YEAAAARR! XDDDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4—Memories, Hatred, and Guiltine

Looks likes this fiction hasn't been update for almost a year. ^^

Sorry before and let's start!

.

.

" Nice Present "

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

.

Chapter 4—Memories, Hatred, and Guiltiness

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 Manga&Anime © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Nice Present © Tamakii Mitsukuri**

**Warning**

**OC, OOC, Semi-AU, Abal, Plot cerita yg terbang kemana2, Penggunaan bahasa resmi dgn tiba2, Type/misstype, etc.**

"blablabla" = ngomong biasa

* * *

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! Saya gak paksain baca lho~! ;)

* * *

Previously :

"Cukup! Aku akan membantumu Sena!" kata Monta sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Kazu-chaan!" teriak Kuroki dan Toganou bersamaan, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Monta, keluar dari houseclub.

"HENTIKAN!"

* * *

.

.

.

[Still at DHS field, 20 December 2xxx]

{Normal P.O.V}

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Monta sambil berlari keluar. Ia sendiri agak kalut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Terlihatlah Suzuna yang tengah terduduk di lapangan yang mulai tertutupi salju sambil memegangi pipinya. Cukup jelas untuk diketahui kalau ia sehabis menangis, karena sekarang ia tengah terisak-isak pelan. Sekilas membuatnya heran dan ingin menghampirinya, tapi saat melihat Sena yang terdiam—sambil mengepalkan tangan, ia segera menghampiri Sena terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Kuroki dan Toganou, membantu Juumonji yang tengah 'tergeletak' di lapangan.

"Cukup Sena! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya sambil menahan pergerakan Sena—dengan menahan pundaknya—namun Sena tetap tidak bergeming, malahan dengan penuh rasa marah, ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Juumonji.

"Kau..," ujarnya dingin lalu menurunkan jari telunjuknya. "Sekali lagi kau menyakitinya…" ia berhenti sebentar, menatap Juumonji dalam diam namun dengan penuh kemarahan. Diulangnya perkataannya yang tadi, "Sekali lagi, kau menyakitinya… Aku tak 'kan segan untuk mematahkan rahangmu!" ujarnya dengan penuh dengan penekanan ditiap kata.

Baik Monta, Kuroki, ataupun Toganou tertegun. Tak 'kan disangkanya Sena akan berkata demikian. Sena yang pemalu.. pendiam.. dan penurut.. berkata seperti itu pada _teammate_nya sendiri?

"Keh," cibir Juumonji sambil berusaha bangun yang dibantu oleh Kuroki dan Toganou. "Untuk apa kau membela gadis kurang ajar dan tak tahu diri seperti dia, eh?" ujarnya sambil mengelap sedikit darah yang keluar dari pinggir bibirnya. Mungkin rahangnya memang benar – benar Sena patahkan tadi. Atau giginya yang patah? Entahlah. Yang jelas, perkataannya barusan membuat Sena makin bertambah marah.

"Grrh…Kau..," geram Sena. Kepalan tangannya makin terlihat mengencang. Bersiap untuk menghajar seseorang yang ada didepannya sekarang juga. "DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Dengan gerakan tiba – tiba, Sena segera berlari maju untuk menghajar Juumonji. Melesat dengan cepat, sehingga Monta tak sempat lagi menahannya.

"SENA!" teriak Monta. Tapi Sena tidak memedulikannya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada satu, menghajar Juumonji. Ingin sekali Sena menghajarnya sampai dia babak belur dan memaksanya meminta maaf pada Suzuna.

Tapi yang terjadi sungguh diluar pikiran Sena. Kepalan tangannya tidak mendarat di wajah Juumonji, tetapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Juumonji.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan gerakan mengecoh seperti itu kau bisa menghajarku lagi?" seringaian Juumonji tampak menyebalkan untuk Sena lihat. "Jangan harap.."

"Khh," Sena segera menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Juumonji.

"Kau mau melarikan diri, heh, Sena?" ejekan Juumonji terasa panas ditelinga Sena.

"Ini sama sekali **belum** selesai.." ujar Sena kembali menggeram. Monta yang segera beranjak menghampiri temannya yang pikirannya sudah kacau itu.

"Cukup Sena! Berkelahi takkan menyelesaikan apapun!" lerai Monta sekali lagi. Ditahannya lagi Sena dengan menekan bahunya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur, Monta." Ditepisnya tangan Monta yang tengah menahannya. Membuat Monta kaget. Benarkah ini Sena yang dikenalnya?

"A-ada apa sebenarnya Sena? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan," ujarnya dingin. "Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku."

'_Apa? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sena?' _ingin sekali Monta membentak dan menampar wajah Sena, agar temannya itu sadar. Tapi, jika ia pikir sekali lagi, itu malah akan menambah runyam suasana. Suara Juumonji yang tiba – tiba membawanya sadar kembali ke pergelutan mereka.

"Lebih baik kau mendengar ucapan temanmu yang sama brengsek dengan wanitanya, Monta." Ujarnya kasar dengan sebuah seringaian. Sena kembali menggeram. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang tajam Monta, "Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin ikut babak belur."

"Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Sena! Jelaskan padaku apa yang ia maksud dengan wanita, Sena!" tuntutnya pada Sena. Namun Sena diam saja dan masih memandang Juumonji dengan dingin dan tajam. Sorot matanya dipenuhi dengan rasa kebencian.

"Ooh.. kalau kau memang mau tahu," ujar Juumonji tiba – tiba. Spontan Monta menoleh ke arahnya dengan rasa heran dan alis terangkat. ".., yang kumaksud adalah wanita jalang itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Suzuna yang tengah menangis terisak. Kekagetan menyerangnya penuh, membuat kedua alisnya naik ke atas dan langsung menoleh ke arah Suzuna. Tidak melihat Sena yang tengah bersiap kembali menghajar Juumonji dengan membabibuta.

"Maksudmu.. Suzuna?" tepat begitu mendengar kata Suzuna, Sena segera berlari dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya, begitupun juga Juumonji yang lengah karena perhatiannya tidak lagi terpusat pada Sena.

BUAGH!

"AARGH!"

SRAAK!

Dengan sekali hantaman—yang dengan tepat mengenai pipi kirinya, Juumonji kembali terdorong jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "BRENGSEK! Kau membuat gigiku patah!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. Kemudian, Juumonji pun meludah, yang tentu saja sudah bercampur dengan darah.

"Itu sama sekali belum cukup untuk orang brengsek sepertimu.." Sena kembali melesat, melayangkan hantaman berikutnya ke wajah Juumonji.

Namun dengan gesit, Juumonji kembali menahannya. Sena tertegun menatapnya, "Akulah yang selanjutnya," Juumonji menyeringai. "Rasakan ini!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Juumonji menarik tangan Sena ke atas, sehingga daerah badan Sena—yang tidak terlindungi—terlihat. Dilepaskannya tangan Sena, dan sebelum Sena menutup bagian tubuh yang tidak terlindungi olehnya, Juumonji sudah menendang bagian perutnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan jelas, bertenaga.

DUAKK!

"Aagh!"

SRAAAAAK! SRAAAK!

Sena terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat Juumonji. Nampaknya Juumonji memang benar – benar berniat untuk menghajar Sena. "Bagaimana rasanya, heh? Menyenangkan bukan?" ujarnya remeh.

"Astaga! Sena!" karena kejadian tersebut terjadi terlalu cepat, sulit bagi Monta untuk mencerna semua kejadian kalut itu dalam sesaat. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau Sena dan Juumonji benar – benar dalam masalah. Monta segera menghampiri sahabat baiknya yang sudah berubah sifatnya 180° itu. Dibantunya Sena untuk bangun, agar tidak tiduran di atas salju.

Dadanya terasa sakit, bukan hanya karena tendangan Juumonji tadi, tapi—saat terbangun tadi—ia sempat melihat Suzuna menangis. Tangisan itu tidak berhenti, malah semakin deras. Membuat hatinya mencelos—sakit, dan perih, melihat gadis yang disukainya terluka dan menangis seperti itu. Ah, ralat, ia bukan saja menyukai gadis yang selama ini tersenyum dan menyemangatinya, tapi ia mencintainya. _Sangat mencintainya_.

Dan hal itu lah, yang membuat Sena keras kepala dan buta. Buta akan pikiran dan hati yang jernih. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat melihat Suzuna ditampar dengan keras. Ia hanya bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti, dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Dan keras kepala, itulah yang menyebabkan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini terjadi. Sena tetap ingin menghajar Juumonji, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dibuat oleh pria itu. Suzuna lah sendiri yang menyebabkan dirinya terancam akibat kemarahan Juumonji. Namun Sena tidak perduli. Hanya satu alasan kuat yang Sena miliki untuk menghajar Juumonji, _pria brengsek itu sudah melukai Suzuna!_ Itu saja.

Ia bangun dibantu oleh Monta. Dengan pelan—sambil meringis, tentu saja—ia mencoba untuk duduk tegak. Ditekannya pelan dibagian dada dengan tangannya sendiri, dan Sena kembali meringis pelan.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, hey Sena?" teriak Juumonji—lagi—dengan nada menantang.

Sejujurnya, Monta sudah muak melihat semua kelakuan Juumonji, yang menurutnya hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga. Dan yang paling membuatnya sangat kesal, kenapa Kuroki dan Toganou yang ada disana diam saja? Tak bisakah mereka melerai atau melakukan apapun saja agar pekelahian bodoh ini berhenti?

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuat bualan kosong seperti itu, baka? Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal – hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?" bentak Monta sambil membantu Sena berdiri.

Entah kenapa saat Sena ingin berdiri, dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Sena merasa tungkai kakinya melemas dan perasaan tiba – tiba ini membuatnya kembali terduduk.

BRUK!

"Sena!" pekik Monta kaget. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Tendangan Juumonji memang sangat keras. Dan tendangan itu diarahkan tepat ke dada Sena. Daerah vital bukan, yang saat itu diincar Juumonji?

Sena tidak menjawab. Dadanya terasa perih. Tiba – tiba saja, ia merasa sangat sulit bernafas. Ia mencoba menghirup udara dingin yang ada disekitarnya, namun tetap saja sulit. Dan hal buruk terjadi begitu saja.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hhh.. Hhh.." darah mengalir dengan lembut, mengalir melalui bibir Sena dan membasahi lapangan yang tertutup salju itu. Semuanya terkejut kaget. Bahkan Suzuna dan Juumonji sekali pun. Namun Juumonji lebih pandai untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sekarang, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"S-sena…! _Daijoubu ka_, Sena?" Tanya Monta dengan sedikit membentak. Kali ini Monta sangat kalut dan kaget. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Sena adalah teman baiknya. Ia sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sena. _'Oh Kami-Sama… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Seharusnya ini semua hanya candaan! Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?'_ Pikir Monta kacau.

"S..Se…na," bisik Suzuna tercekat. Air mata yang sedaritadi mengalir di pipinya yang membengkak akibat tamparan tadi, sudah mengering. Mata gadis _dark blue _membulat lebar. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi. _'Sena-kun… A..aku… aku… ugh! Hontouni gomennasai, Sena-kun!'_ setelah berpikiran seperti itu, Suzuna langsung lari dari sana. Menjauhi keramaian yang memekakkan telinganya dan hatinya. Ia butuh tempat sendiri untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Seluruh mata teralih ke Suzuna. Termasuk Sena. Disela-sela rasa sakit, ia masih sempat untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap Suzuna. Matanya mengekor mengikuti gerakan yang tiap Suzuna lakukan. Sempat terlupakan rasa nyeri didada kirinya, namun rasa itu kembali menyerang dengan nikmatnya saat ia mencoba mengejar Suzuna. Dan dialiri banyak darah yang keluar, seiring ia mencoba untuk bergerak.

"Su…zu… UHUK! UHUK! UAGH!" Sena kembali memuntahkan darahnya. Sementara Suzuna terus belari. Berlari meninggalkan Sena dan yang lainnya. Lari dari kenyataan yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Dan _disebabkan _oleh dirinya yang bodoh itu.

"Sena!" pekik Monta dan yang lainnya. Mizuna, Hito, dan Daikichi segera keluar dari _houseclub_ sambil membawa kotak P3K.

'_Suzu…na… matte…'_ dan…

BRUK!

Sena pingsan setelah ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan semuanya.

"Senaaa!"

.

.

.

.

[Deimon Hospital, 20 December 20xx ; 14.03.34]

Keadaan diluar gedung rumah sakit Deimon bisa dibilang cukup stabil. Namun walaupun demikian, salju turun semakin lebat. Tak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, rumah sakit Deimon sedang sepi penjenguk saat ini. Paling hanya ada suster-suster yang berlalu-lalang di koridor rumah sakit.

Saat itu, Sena tengah terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk bergerak dari ranjang. Setelah perjuangannya yang sia-sia—hanya untuk bangun sekalipun—akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan sekujur badannya sejenak sambil memejamkan mata.

Melupakan segala kebencian dan perasaan bersalah yang selalu menggeluti renung hatinya.

Dan menunggu sang kedamaian menyelimuti dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sena menyadari bahwa ruangannya terlalu sunyi. Sebelumnya ia juga tak perlu memerlukan banyak waktu untuk menyadari bahwa ruangan sekelilingnya adalah sebuah ruang inap khas rumah sakit. Ditangannya juga terdapat sebuah selang infus. Jadi Sena tahu pasti apa yang telah terjadi saat ia pingsan tadi.

"Hhh," Sena mendesah berat. Ia ingat tiap detik yang telah ia lalui sebelumnya..

'_**Anak tak tahu diri!'**_

'_**Diam kau wanita jalang!' **_Sena menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin, mengusir ingatan buruknya yang tiba-tiba datang.

'_**Brengsek kau!'**_

'_**Diaam!'**_

'_**Se..sena..'**_

'_**Senaaaaa!'**_

'_Tidak.. kumohon..cukup.. berhenti…tidak..tidak kuat…' _

"TIDAAK!" Sena berteriak cukup keras tanpa disadarinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Drap drap drap drap drap!

"Kobayakawa-san! Apa yang terjadi, tuan?" beberapa suster dan dokter datang ke ruangan Sena. Pandangan khawatir dan meminta penjelasan terlihat dimata mereka.

Sena hanya diam saja dan menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat tegang. Entah kenapa bernafas saja sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan.

"Kobayakawa-san? Harap anda mengerti, anda harus banyak istirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak terlebih dahulu," ujar si dokter menerangkan. Sebelum Sena menyahutinya, dokter itu segera menyelanya. "Ssstt! Anda juga dilarang untuk berbicara untuk beberapa saat, Kobayakawa-san. Beberapa tulang rusuk anda retak, dan hal itu juga mengakibatkan anda sulit bernafas."

Sena memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, walaupun raut wajahnya bisa dibilang _no expression._

"Oleh karena itu kami meminta pengertian anda, Kobayakawa-san." timpal seorang suster sambil menyuntikkan suatu cairan ke dalam infus Sena.

"Anda akan dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini paling lama sekitar 3 hari, itupun juga tergantung dari kondisi anda." Lanjut sang dokter.

"Maka dari itu, anda tidak boleh banyak bergerak jika ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, Kobayakawa-san." Ujar suster yang satunya lagi sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan tahu isi pikiran Sena. Sena yang mengerti maksudnya hanya tersenyum masam.

"_Hai, wakarimashita._" Ujar Sena lirih.

"_Sou desu_, baiklah, kami permisi dari tempat ini. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda tinggal tekan tombol tersebut." Si dokter pun menunjuk sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang berada sisi samping tiang besi kantong infus Sena. Sena yang mengerti menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. Setelah penjelasan tersebut, mereka permisi sekali lagi dan meninggalkan Sena seorang diri. Dengan segala ingatannya tentang Suzuna.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam menatap salju-salju yang bertaburan—dan memutar kembali memori-memori di kepalanya—Sena melirilk jam dinding yang terletak di depannya.

"Jam 14. 28 ya?" bisik Sena pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat sudah berjanji akan mencari dan mengejar Suzuna saat itu, tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini?

'_Kuso!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Hanya ia yang tahu dimana Suzuna akan pergi saat ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, karena menurut Suzuna, hanya Sena seorang dirilah yang pantas mengetahui rahasia kecil tersebut.

Sena berjanji, setelah menemui gadis itu, ia akan menghajar kembali Juumonji atas apa yang telah ia perbuat sebelumnya pada Suzuna.

"Pasti…" bisik Sena penuh kebencian.

'_Suzuna-chan, wa..watashi o matte! Onegai!' _

.

.

[At a beautiful lake near a forest; 14.28.45]

Suzuna tengah meringkuk di tepi danau sambil menangis. Walaupun peristiwa itu sudah lewat beberapa jam tadi, tapi baginya terasa baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih membekas diingatannya bagaimana dan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sena. Orang yang sebenarnya ia sayangi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Mengingat hal itu kembali, tangis Suzuna semakin menjadi-jadi. Dikeluarkannya semua airmata yang tersisa—berharap rasa sakit didadanya berhenti.

Suzuna tahu, bukan ia yang dihajar oleh Juumonji. Juga bukan dia yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihajar habis-habisan. Tapi perasaan sakit saat melihat kejadian itulah yang menyebabkan dada Suzuna sesak dan berat luar biasa. Ia memang bodoh, ia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, ia yang dengan bodohnya menyinggung perasaan orang, dan menyebabkan Sena—

"Eeghh… khh… hiks… Se…hiks…na…"

Tiap kali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sena, dadanya terasa sesak, air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir, walaupun sudah berjam-jam ia menangis. Ia ingat ditepi danau ini, kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Sena… Walaupun hanya sekedar mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, namun kenangan itulah yang amat berharga bagi Suzuna. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sena saat kesekian kalinya mereka pergi ketempat indah ini, yang mampu membuat debaran jantung Suzuna berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya…

_Flashback…_

"_Kau tahu sesuatu, Suzu?" ujar Sena pelan sambil menatap pendaran cahaya matahari yang tengah terbenam dari air danau sambil tersenyum. Perlahan arah pandangannya mengarah ke gadis manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama._

"_Apa itu, Sena?" tanyanya sambil melangkah maju ke depan untuk bermain dengan air ditepi danau tersebut. Sena yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan. Matanya memandang gadis yang sedang asyik tertawa—sambil bermain air—tersebut dengan lekat. Mengagumi keindahan tuhan yang terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya membuat komitmen yang kuat yang ia bersumpah tak pernah ia ingkari._

"_Aku…" Sena berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan melamunnya, lalu menatap langsung mata si gadis yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain._

"_Ya, Sena?" tanya Suzuna sambil memasang senyum manisnya pada Sena. Sena yang pipinya terlanjur memerah karena diberi senyuman semanis itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang surya yang mulai bersembunyi._

"_A…aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Suzu… Aku janji."_

_Deg deg deg!_

_Suzuna tertegun. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar. Walaupun kata-kata barusan terkesan picisan dan dramatis sekali, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kata-kata itu sanggup membuat jantung Suzuna berdebar lebih keras dan membuat darah disekujur tubuhnya mengalir dengan cepat ke pipinya yang mungil._

_Suzuna yang merasa situasi yang tadinya damai menjadi kaku dan kikuk seperti ini memutuskan untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula._

"_A…ahaha…hahahahaha! Sena lucu ya?"_

"_Hiee?"_

"_Hahahahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sena! Haha…hahaha!"_

"_Hiee? Ehehe…hehehehe… Sebenarnya aku bingung, Suzu?" raut wajah Sena yang kebingungan makin mengundang gelak tawa dari Suzuna._

"_WAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Hieee! Suzunaa! _Sore o tomete, kudasaaaii_!"_

"_Ti…tidak bisa, Sena! Mwahahahahaha!"_

"_Hieeee?"_

_._

_._

_Back to the realty…_

Suzuna menekan dadanya dengan keras dan kencang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sedaritadi tak mau meninggalkannya. Kepalanya yang terasa semakin lama semakin pening, membuat penglihatan semakin kabur. Ditambah lagi air matanya yang terus mengalir menyebabkan matanya membengkak.

Tubuhnya mengalami mati rasa sekarang. Cuaca keadaan yang dingin di kota tempat danau kecil ini berada cukup berbeda dengan cuaca di kota Deimon. Suasana dingin dikota ini lebih menusuk dibandingkan disana. Namun Suzuna tidak peduli. Kalau dengan cara ini rasa sakit dihatinya itu menghilang, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya tumbang, ia sempat mendengar dan merasakan suara derapan langkah kaki mendekat.

"_Suzu…naaa…!" _

Mungkin senyum ini untuk terakhir kalinya bagi Suzuna.

"Se…na…?" lirih Suzuna pelan sebelum akhirnya…

BRUUK!

Suzuna tertidur indah dalam lautan salju yang meninggalkannya dengan kenangannya bersama sang tersayang.

.

.

.

* * *

Yap, saya update, setelah sekian lama tak update. Kali ini tak ada proof-read, jadi maaf bila ceritanya banyak type dan kurang dimengerti.

Happy Birthday, Sena dear :) *nggak apa telat kan?*

Love you always, even though I already dating with Tsuna-kun :/) *blush

Bye, makasih bagi yang udah ninggalin review sebelumnya ^^

**Akii-chan—ganti nama lagi—out from here!**


	5. Chapter 5—Awakening and Little Secret

Ouu minna-san! Masih ada yang inget fic ini? Kita ketemu lagi di hari ultahnya Sena-_kun_. Hahaha.

Mau _say honest _nih, sebenernya fic ini mau dipercepet _plot_nya (malah sempet kepikiran buat _discontinue_) tapi gak enak… Jadi kelihatan gak _responsible _banget jadi _author_. Akhirnya gak jadi deh, hahahaha.

Oke deh, yuk kita _jump _langsung ke _story-_nya ^^

.

.

* * *

" Nice Present "

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic

.

Chapter 5—Awakening and Little Secret

**Disclaimer**

**Eyeshield 21 Manga&Anime © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Nice Present © Tamakii Mitsukuri**

**Warning**

**Ada OC, OOC, Semi-AU, Plot cerita yang labil, Penggunaan bahasa resmi yang tiba-tiba, Typo/Misstype, Dramatis, etc.**

"blablabla" = berbicara

"_blablabla_" = suara hati

.garis

Mulai nggak 'sreg'? Silahkan klik tombol back! Saya gak paksain baca lho~ ;)

* * *

Previously:

Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya tumbang, ia sempat mendengar dan merasakan suara derapan langkah kaki mendekat.

"_Suzu…naaa…!" _

Mungkin senyum ini untuk terakhir kalinya bagi Suzuna.

"Se…na…?" lirih Suzuna pelan sebelum akhirnya…

* * *

.

.

.

[Deimon Hospital, 15.24.54 PM]

Normal P.O.V

_.  
_

_Tik tok tik tok_

"Waktu terus berjalan. Aku tak bisa disini terus," ujar Sena. Ia berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya. "Tunggulah aku Su… UHUK…UHUK!"

Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk dadanya pilu amat terasa. Usahanya untuk bangun menjadi terhenti. Ia berjengit sambil menekan dadanya dengan keras, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sakit itu. Namun hal itu tidak menahannya untuk tetap berdiam diri lebih lama.

"Su…suzuna menungguku… UHUK…UHUK!"

Sekujur tubuhnya menolak, namun hatinya melawan.

"Karena itu… a…aku harus…pergi!"

.

.

* * *

[In the same time, at a beautiful lake]

"Suzu…naaa…!" teriak Juumonji panik. Dilihatnya gadis biru itu yang tergeletak kedinginan diatas salju. Wajahnya terlihat amat pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Juumonji segera menghampirinya secepat mungkin hingga hampir tergelincir.

"SUZUNA! BANGUNLAH!" bentak Juumonji dengan perasaan kalut. Diselipkannya sebelah tangannya untuk menopang kepala Suzuna agar tidak sepenuhnya berbaring diatas salju. Disentuhnya pipi dingin Suzuna lalu diusapnya dengan cepat agar pipi tersebut menghangat. Namun hal tersebut tidak menimbulkan apapun. Suzuna tetap tidak bergeming.

"_Onegai _Suzuna… Aku tidak ingin ada bercanda lagi," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "_Hountoni gomenasai, _Suzuna… _Dakara,_ bangunlah sekarang!"

Air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dipeluknya Suzuna dengan erat. Bibirnya berulang-ulang membisikkan kata maaf ditelinga Suzuna. Dan untuk keberapa kalinya pun Suzuna tidak bergeming, membisu dalam diam.

Dan akhirnya Juumonji menyadari sesuatu yang fatal.

Embusan nafas Suzuna hampir tidak terasa.

"Su…suzuna?"

.

.

* * *

[In the same forest]

"Hei! Apa kau sudah menemukan keduanya di sebelah sana? Di sebelah sini tidak ada!" teriak Monta pada Hito dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada, Monta-_san_!" balas Hito. Lalu ia kembali mencari di bagian lain.

"Di bagian sini juga tidak ada!" ujar Toganou, keluar dari balik semak yang tertutup salju putih. "Ooi, Kuroki! Kau bagaimana? Ada jejak dari keduanya?"

"_Kuso_! Sangat sulit mencari mereka karena kita sudah sangat telat! Salju sudah menutupi jejak kaki mereka." Jawab Kuroki dengan aura depresi. "Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau mereka ada di sini, Takahashi?!"

"Aku seratus persen yakin, Kuroki-_san_." Balas Mizuna dengan tegas. "Aku mengikuti kemana Suzuna-_chan_ pergi dan memanggilnya. Namun aku kehilangan jejaknya." Ujarnya sedih.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kembali ke ruang klub?" tanya Monta keheranan.

"Jadi sebenarnya begini…"

.

.

.

* * *

[Flashback, back to DHS's field; at Deimon House Club. 10:49:03]

Begitu Sena pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dibibirnya, Monta dengan khawatir segera meminta Mizuna, Hito dan Komusubi untuk merawatnya dan segera berlari kedalam _house club_. Dengan buru-buru, Monta mencari _handphone_nya dan segera menelpon ambulans secepatnya. Lalu ia segera keluar dan membawa tandu dari _house club_.

Saat menghampiri Sena, ia melihat seseorang berkurang dari sana. Namun ia tidak begitu peduli dan memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Hito membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Monta-_san_, Mizuna pergi mengejar Suzuna-_san_." lapor Hito sambil berusaha membungkus tubuh Sena dengan jaket yang dipakainya.

'_Oh, jadi Mizuna yang menghilang.' _ Pikir Monta. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai membantu Hito. Tiba-tiba Komusubi berjalan ke arah Juumonji yang tengah dijaga oleh Toganou dan Kuroki.

"Ma…masuk!" teriak Komosubi sambil menujuk _house club_ Deimon. Toganou dan Kuroki yang mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Komusubi, segera menarik Juumonji berdiri.

"Kazu, ayo masuk." Ujar Kuroki.

Dengan kasar dan masih dipenuhi kekalutan dan amarah, Juumonji menepis kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dan berjalan sendiri ke _house club_. "Lepaskan! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"_Nani_?!" Kuroki yang diperlakukan kasar seperti itu langsung marah. "Kau masih saja bersikap seperti orang bodoh, hah?!"

Toganou yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "_Mou ya da, Kuro. Chotto ochisuite yo ne_?"

"Apanya yang tenang?! Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan, Toga? Dia bertingkah seperti orang brengsek!" ujar Kuroki sambil menunjuk Juumonji. Juumonji yang merasa ditunjuk menoleh kebelakang dengan alis mata naik sebelah, tersinggung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan. "Harusnya kau sadar diri sedikit, _bakayaro_!"

"Haa? Kau ingin merasakan tinju diwajahmu, hah?" tensi Juumonji kembali naik. Ia menantang Kuroki berkelahi dengannya. "Kau mau tinju?! Akan kuberikan! Kemari kau!"

"_YAMERO DA, AHO_! APA YANG KALIAN PIKIR LAKUKAN SEKARANG HAH?! " teriak Monta amat marah melihat mereka bertengkar lagi. "Lebih baik kalian segera membantuku mengangkat Sena ke dalam daripada bertengkar seperti hewan!"

Sejujurnya, baik Kuroko maupun Juumonji merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. Namun begitu Monta menyebut-sebut nama Sena, mereka menjadi ingat kembali keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Huh, menyebalkan." umpat Kuroki jengkel tapi ia berlari ke arah Monta untuk membantunya mengangkat Sena ke dalam dengan menggunakan tandu yang dibawa Monta. Sementara Toganou dan Komusubichi yang sedaritadi diam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mengajak Juumonji ikut ke dalam _house club_.

"Kazu, _ikuyo_," ajak Toganou sambil tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan pundak Juumonji. Juumonji hanya membuang wajah kesal.

"Huh."

.

.

[Meanwhile, At railway stasion]

"Suzuna-_chan_! _Kimi no doko ka_?!" teriak Mizuna berulang-ulang sambil mengedarkan pandangan di stasiun dekat Deimon. Mungkin sudah daritadi banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Mizuna tidak peduli. Ia yakin Suzuna ada di sekitar sini. Jadi dia harus menemukan gadis biru itu.

"Suzuna-_chaaaaaan_!"

Mizuna hampir putus asa di detik-detik terakhir seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Keadaan stasiun kereta yang selalu padat dengan tiap manusia setiap harinya membuat mencari seorang gadis biru yang tepat menjadi tugas yang amat sulit bagi Mizuna.

"Uhh, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja," bisik Mizuna sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku menjadi _manager_ di _club_ amefuto Deimon kalau seperti ini saja tidak bisa?"

Mizuna tersenyum kecil. Mana mungkin _manager_ pilihan Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Yoichi tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele seperti ini. Pasti bisa kan?

"Ayolah," bisik Mizuna sambil menyipitkan mata, menyeleksi setiap orang dengan amat teliti. "Pasti salah satunya ada Suzuna-_chan_."

Diseleksinya tiap orang dengan teliti, terutama orang-orang yang terlihat sangat buru-buru ataupun sedang berlari. Ia yakin pasti Suzuna sedang berlari. Entah darimana firasat itu datang, tapi Mizuna yakin itu.

"_Ao_…_ao_…_ao_…uhh…_ao_…AH! _SORE WA _SUZUNA_-CHAN_!" teriak Mizuna. "AHH, SUZUNA-_CHAAAN_!_ MATTE KUDASAAAIII_!"

Benar saja, Suzuna terlihat sedang berlari dan saling menyusup di antara keramaian yang ada. Lalu ia berhenti di salah satu kerumunan yang tengah menunggu kereta berikutnya tiba. Mizuna segera mengejarnya dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Suzuna-_chaaaann_!" teriak Mizuna sambil berlari dan berusaha menyelip di antara orang-orang. "Ah, _sumimasen_! Tolong minggir sebentar!"

NGIIIIIIIIINGGGG!

"EH? Suara kereta?!"

Kereta dengan _body_ berwarna merah terang segera bergerak maju dan Suzuna segera masuk kedalamnya bersama dengan kerumunan yang ada disekitarnya. Mizuna yang masih cukup jauh dari Suzuna sangat panik. Dilihatnya Suzuna yang segera berpindah ke arah kirinya dan selanjutnya ia tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang lainnya dari pandangan Mizuna.

'_Oh _Kami-sama_, tolonglah! Semoga keretanya tidak berangkat lebih dulu!'_ pikir Mizuna dengan panik, sebenarnya amat sangat panik. _'_Kami-sama, hontoni onegai_!"_

Begitu Mizuna menyelipkan kartu pass miliknya, ia segera di hadang dengan puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan—orang yang keluar dari kereta itu. Mizuna sempat _shock_ sesaat.

"_Oh my God_," gumamnya tak sadar. Dengan nekat (atau mungkin ceroboh? Entahlah Mizuna sendiri tidak peduli) ia mencoba menerobos arus yang berlawanan arah dengannya sambil berlari.

"Uhh… SUZUNA-_CHAAAAAAANNNNN_!" Mizuna berteriak sekencang mungkin yang membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari sekitarnya dan respon dari Suzuna. Suzuna menengok ke arahnya dan terlihat sekali kalau matanya terlihat amat sembab akibat menangis. Walaupun dia masih menangis, _though_.

Refleks, Mizuna kaget saat pintu dihadapannya tertutup otomatis dan tidak membiarkannya masuk.

"AH! _NANI YATTERUNO_?!" tanya Mizuna kaget sambil memukul pintu kereta itu. "CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! _HAYAKU_!"

"_Ojou-san_! Jangan merusak pintu kereta!" tegur seorang petugas yang ada di stasiun kereta itu sambil menarik Mizuna menjauh dari kereta. "Sebentar lagi kereta ini akan berangkat, _Ojou-san_. Jangan terlalu dekat atau kau akan terseret."

"Eh? _Demoo atashi_—"

JESSSSH! NGIIIIIIIING!

"Oh tidak," bisik Mizuna tidak percaya. Kereta merah itu berangkat sambil membawa Suzuna dan puluhan orang bersamanya. Dan Mizuna tidak sempat masuk kedalamnya.

"_Dou suru no, ima_?" ucapnya pasrah.

"Nah kalau Anda ingin naik kereta ini lagi, setidaknya paling tidak tunggulah selama 10 menit lagi. Kereta merah yang sama akan membawa Anda, _Ojou-san_." Saran petugas yang tadi menahan Mizuna.

"_Wakatta yo ne, Oji-san_," imbuh Mizuna kesal. "Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya."

"_Ne_? Memangnya ada apa? Apakah itu penting sekali?"

"Tentu saja penting sekali!" balas Mizuna yang hampir terdengar seperti berteriak. "Ada seseorang yang sedang kukejar, _Oji-san_! Dan aku tidak sempat mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kereta. Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan jejaknya?!"

Mizuna bergidik memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. _'Oh _Kami-sama_, jangan sampai itu terjadi!' _

"_Ano hito dare ka_? Apa itu seorang penjahat?" tanya si petugas. "Apa perlu aku menelpon polisi?" lanjutnya serius.

'_Telpon polisi?'_ pikir Mizuna. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau sampai melibatkan polisi? Masalahnya bisa dipastikan bertambah runyam kalau Mizuna sampai menelpon polisi. Kalau sampai polisi menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan menyusut ke masalah yang ada di Deimon—Sena dan Juumonji—pasti masalah ini bisa sampai ke meja hijau.

'_Ya Tuhan! Aku tak 'kan membiarkan masalah ini sampai masuk pengadilan!'_

"_I…iie, Oji-san_," balas Mizuna gugup. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

"He? Bukankah tadi _Ojou-san_ bilang ini penting sekali? Lebih baik telpon polisi saja."

"Ti…tidak usah, sungguh." Ucap Mizuna sambil meyakinkan petugas itu. "Dia hanya…hanya…uhh…saudara kembarku…saja. Dia mau minggat dari rumah jadi aku harus mengejarnya."

"Minggat dari rumah?"

"_Ha…haik_, minggat dari rumah!" seru Mizuna. "_Daijoubu Oji-san_, aku pasti bisa membawanya kembali ke rumah. Jadi, jangan telpon polisi ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa, _Ojou-san_? Bukankah lebih mudah bila dibantu polisi?"

'_Ju…justru sebaliknya.' _Pikir Mizuna _sweatdrop_.

"_Oji-san, daijoubu ne_? Ini hanya masalah antara aku dan saudara kembarku saja. Ia marah padaku dan kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak ingin papa dan mama memarahiku. Ini hanya masalah sepele saja kok, jadi tidak perlu sampai menelpon polisi, _Oji-san_."

"_Hontou_?" kata petugas itu sedikit ragu.

"Mm! _Hontou ni_!" balas Mizuna sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "_Shinjite kudasai_!"

Petugas itu membalas senyum Mizuna dan menggangguk mengerti.

"Ah, _sou ka_. _Wakatta imasu_. Baiklah Nona manis, saya bertugas kembali ya. _Sayonara_." Ucap petugas itu sambil melangkah pergi. Mizuna membalasnya dengan senyum.

"_Haik. Itterashai Oji-san_!" ujar Mizuna sambil melambaikan tangan. "Nah, sekarang tinggal tunggu kereta berikutnya."

Sebenarnya Mizuna ingin melihat papan peta tapi kalau ia beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa ketinggalan kereta lagi dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Mizuna melihat jam tangannya.

"Jam 10.57 ya?"

.

.

[Back to Deimon House Club]

Beberapa saat yang lalu petugas medis dari rumah sakit Deimon sudah datang dan membawa Sena secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Proses tersebut berjalan lancar dan dapat dipastikan Sena tidak perlu sampai di operasi. Begitu para petugas medis tersebut pergi, suasana di dalam _house club_ menjadi sunyi. Sunyi yang memberatkan oksigen untuk dihirup.

Hito berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana dengan memulai percakapan kecil.

"Untung saja petugas medis itu cepat datang dan bertindak dengan cepat. _Yokatta na_."

"Huh," ujar Juumonji sambil berdiri dari tempat yang ia duduki. "Aku mau pergi."

"_Nanda yo suru no, Juumonji_?!" tanya Monta dengan sangat marah. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai kau jelaskan situasi yang terjadi disini!"

"_URUSE! Kinishinai yo_," elak Juumonji. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan menyendiri. "Minggir dari hadapanku, _ima_!"

"Duduk sekarang juga, Juumonji!" perintah Monta.

"_URUSAI YO_! MINGGIR!"

"Toganou, Kuroki, Komusubichi! Tahan dia!"

"HAIK/YOSH/FUGO!"

"Ah! _Nanda yaterruno kimitachi ga_?! Lepaskan! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ne… Juumonji-_san_…" ujar Hito tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" ucap semuanya sambil menoleh ke arah Hito.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada Sena-_san_? Bahkan sampai pergi begitu saja?"

Toganou, Kuroki dan Komusubichi bisa merasakan perlawanan dan tegangan pada pundak Juumonji berkurang.

"_Kinishinai_…" bisik Juumonji pelan namun dengan nada yang berat. Seolah suaranya tidak satu dengan hatinya.

"Pada Suzuna-_san_ sekalipun?"

DEG!

'_Suzuna? Gadis menyebalkan itu?'_ pikir Juumonji kesal. Ia jadi ingat apa yang gadis itu bilang. Rahang Juumonji mengeras dan pundaknya kembali tegang.

"Kau pikir aku peduli padanya?! Biarkan saja wanita brengsek itu pergi!"

"Juumonji-_san_, _ochisuite kudasai_." Ujar Hito tenang. "Kendalikan amarahmu. Marah-marah saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Tenangkan dirimu sejenak. Dan untuk yang lain, lebih baik beri ruang sedikit untuk Juumonji-_san_. Tidak baik juga kalau memaksanya seperti itu, hanya akan menambah tekanan pada Juumonji-_san_."

Mendengarnya, semua orang termasuk Kuroki dan Monta segera menyingkir dan memberi ruang untuk Juumonji. Juumonji segera menjauh dan duduk di sudut ruang tepat di depan pohon natal yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Dengan perlahan, matanya menyusuri tiap kerlap-kerlip hiasan natal yang terpasang pada pohon itu. Indah dan berkilauan. Sangat jauh dengan kehidupannya yang ia rasa begitu gelap.

Walaupun ia merasa semenjak ia bergabung dengan DDB, kehidupannya terasa lebih berharga dibanding sebelumnya. Seberkas cahaya cerah kecil mulai menyinari kehidupannya. Ia menyayangi semua temannya yang ada di DDB, jujur di dalam lubuk hatinya. Namun, karena dari dasarnya sudah terpatri sifat keras di dalam dirinya, ia tidak mampu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara terang-terangan. Terutama pada gadis itu.

Ia iri sekali pada garis biru itu. Ceria, selalu riang, menyemangati sekitarnya terutama pada Sena. Sampai-sampai Juumonji merasa hidupnya seperti tanpa ada beban. Juumonji iri pada dua kenyataan yang tercermin di gadis itu. Kenyataan yang pertama adalah ketidakmampuan Juumonji bersikap ceria seperti Suzuna, dan yang kedua adalah kenyataan jika pancaran rasa riang gadis itu bukanlah terhadapnya. Tapi pada pria _brunette_ itu.

Ya, seorang laki-laki naïf yang sekarang menjadi _quarter-back_ sekaligus ketua klub Amefuto Deimon.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau tadi lakukan, _baka_! Kau mau membunuh Sena ya?!" bentak Kuroki dengan tegang mengagetkan Juumonji. Ia tak habis pikir pada temannya satu ini. Kerasukan setan apa dia?

"_Aho_! Mana kutahu kalau sampai seperti ini!" balas Juumonji dengan wajah yang sama tegangnya. Ia kembali tegang sampai keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar kalap tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Juumonji? Kau lupa dengan tujuan awal kita?" tanya Toganou dengan tidak percaya.

"Wanita brengsek itu—"

"_Matte yo_!" selak Hito. "Siapa yang kausebut wanita brengsek? Apa maksudmu Suzuna-_san_?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Juumonji hanya membuang wajah dengan kesal. Ia jadi ingat dengan apa yang gadis itu bilang.

_**ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!**_

DEG!

Juumonji mengernyit. Ia langsung meremas jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak menyakitkan. '_Dasar gadis brengsek! Menyebalkan!' _umpatnya dalam hati. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dimaki oleh orang yang kausukai? Rasanya _hell_. Ia merasa menyesal sempat pernah menyukainya. Mungkin bukan rasa suka, lebih tepatnya rasa kagum. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. Ia jadi benci dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga Kazu, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Toganou.

Tiba-tiba, pintu _house club _terbuka dengan keras akibat dari seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras.

"MINNAAAA! Suzuna-_chan_ pergi dengan menggunakan shinkansen!" teriak Mizuna—orang yang tadi mendorong pintu—dengan keras dan panik. Kalau perlu diperjelas, sangat panik. "Aku sempat mengejarnya namun tidak berhasil menemukannya!"

"_NANI?!_" teriak semua orang di _house club_, kecuali Juumonji. Pupil matanya mengecil dan menatap Mizuna dengan pandangan sangat kaget dan tidak percaya.

'_Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan!?'_ pikir Juumonji panik dan amat khawatir dalam hati. _'Apa ia mau menambah masalahku lagi?!'_

Dengan cepat, Juumonji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik bahu Mizuna dengan kasar.

"Takahashi!" bentak Juumonji tepat di depan Mizuna. Dicengkramnya bahu Mizuna dengan keras. "Kemana gadis itu pergi?!"

"_I…ittai_!" rintih Mizuna kesakitan.

"Juumonji-_san_! Lepaskan Mizuna!" bentak Hito sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Juumonji.

"Kazu! Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_! Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang!" kata Kuroki sambil ikut menghentikan Juumonji. Disusul dengan Toganou dan juga Monta yang juga ikut menghentikannya.

Melihat orang-orang disekitarnya mengganggu, amarah Juumonji kembali meledak.

"_URUSEE_! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" bentak Juumonji, mendorong temannya menjauh darinya hingga dibuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia kembali mencengkram Mizuna dan menatap mata Mizuna dengan lurus. "Cepat katakan kemana Suzuna pergi!"

Sejujurnya saat ditatap langsung seperti itu—apalagi dengan nada suara yang membentak—Mizuna ingin menangis. Tapi saat ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik Juumonji, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. Ia bisa melihat dari pancaran mata laki-laki ini rasa amarah, sedikit ketakutan, panik dan _pure_ kekhawatiran. Ia menyadari kebodohannya karena diam saja dan tidak langsung memberitahu secepatnya.

"Su…suzuna pergi dengan menggunakan _shinkansen_ berwarna merah dengan _rute line_ berwarna sama." Balas Mizuna gugup, sedikit ketakutan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dia akan pergi kemana."

'Shinkansen_?' _Juumonji berpikir keras. Ia tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali gadis itu pergi kemana. _'Berpikir nanti saja! Aku harus mencari Suzuna sekarang!'_

Dengan cepat Juumonji segera berlari keluar dari _house club_ Deimon. Meninggalkan orang-orang dibelakangnya terkaget-kaget.

"_Minna_! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Juumonji sambil berlari. Ia segera berlari menuju ke araah stasiun kereta Deimon.

"OI! _MATTE YO_, JUUMONJI!" teriak Monta. Namun Juumonji tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari walaupun udara diri mulai menyelinap melalui jaket yang dipakainya.

'Matte yo_, Suzuna!'_ ujar Juumonji dalam hatinya. _'Aku akan minta maaf padamu, Suzu!'_

.

.

"_Minna_! Ayo cepat susul Juumonji!" teriak Monta pada semuanya. Semua yang ada di _house club_ mengangguk setuju. "Kita juga harus ikut mencari Suzuna! Takahashi, kau sebagai _guide_ kami berangkat duluan. Kami akan mengikutimu dari belakang!"

"_Haik_!" balas Mizuna patuh.

"Ayo semuanya, keluar." Ujar Monta saat sudah berada di luar. "Takahashi, kau sudah mengunci pintu klub?"

"Sudah Monta-_san_. Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita pergi!"

"OUU!"

.

Di masing-masing hati tiap anggota klub Deimon, hati mereka menyerukan suara yang sama.

'_Tunggu lah aku/kami, Suzuna.'_

.

.

.

.

[Tsudzuku]

* * *

Ya! _Chapter_ kali ini kembali dengan _end_ yang menggantung~

Memang, di chapter kali ini penggunaan bahasa Jepang sedikit di perbanyak dan difokuskan pada kejadian yang sudah berlalu. _Atashi_ harap ini semua tidak mengganggu _anata-tachi_ ^^

Mungkin arti dari tiap kata dalam bahasa Jepang tidak perlu disisipkan ya? Kata-katanya kan tidak begitu berat dan _atashi_ yakin, readers pasti mengerti artinya.

Dan sebagai penutup…

Maaf kalau banyak _typo_, _misstype_ atapun penggunaan bahasa asing yang salah. Mohon koreksiannya dan sarannya.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013! Semoga di tahun 2013 kita bisa lebih baik dibanding di tahun 2012 :)

_Jaa mata ne_! ;)

Salam VocaVoca~ xD

Akii-chan—yang lagi kambuh Vocaloid—out!


End file.
